Shiketsu High School
|romaji= Shiketsu Kōkō |status = Active |occupation = Hero Academy |leader = |debut= Chapter 102 |animedebut= Episode 53 }} |Shiketsu Kōkō}} is the one Hero Academy that can match up to U.A. High School in terms of prestige. It is the best school for heroes in training in the West as U.A. High is in the East. School Traditions Shiketsu High School teaches their students to value their obligation as heroes as well as maintain their dignity at all times. Students are required to wear their uniform hats while working because they must represent their school and always uphold Shiketsu's values. Shiketsu students wear white collared shirts and dark pants along with their blue and orange uniform hats. Their uniforms also include a dark jacket with the Shiketsu logo printed on the collar. Seiji Shishikura Anime.png|Shiketsu's student uniform. Camie_Utsushimi_wearing_the_school_uniform.png|Shiketsu's full female student uniform. Inasa_Yoarashi_wearing_the_school_uniform.png|Shiketsu's male school uniform jacket. History Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Five students from Shiketsu take part in the Provisional Hero License Exam following All Might's retirement. They are lead by 2nd Year Class Representative Nagamasa Mora. Including Nagamasa, four of them are second-year students. Inasa Yoarashi is the only first-year student powerful enough to be admitted to the exam. U.A. students also taking the exam recognize Inasa as the student who had the top scores in U.A's entrance exam, but declined his admission, instead chosing to attend Shiketsu. Inasa is the very first person to pass the first phase of the licensing exam. He eliminates over 100 other students to advance himself. Seiji takes it upon himself to thin the heard of students and uses his Quirk to immobilize many of them. He doesn't prioritize the test and ends up failing after being defeated by three U.A. students. All the other students manage to pass including Camie. Camie doesn't appear to be acting like herself and Nagamasa scolds her for going off on her own. She leaves sometime during the second phase of the exam. Nagamasa leads his classmates during rescue exercises. Inasa makes a mistake using his Quirk to move injured people but Nagamasa corrects it. Seiji and his teacher watch from the stands and talk about how the exam has been influenced by the Hero Killer and All Might. When Gang Orca invades halfway through the second phase, Nagamasa sends Inasa after the pseudo villains. Inasa ends up getting in an argument with Shoto Todoroki from U.A. and they're both immobilized. Nagamasa joins the battle later on and helps suppress the villainous threat. Nagamasa and the unnamed student are the only two to pass the exam after it ends. Remedial Course Arc Having failed the Provisional Licensing Exam, Inasa and Camie are subjected to a remedial training course where they hope to receive their licenses. Seiji is permitted to observe along with a teacher from Shiketsu. They work together with U.A. students Shoto and Katsuki to win the hearts of troubled children from Masegaki Primary School. After the training course concludes, Seiji and his teacher speak with All Might and Present Mic about Camie's imposter. Shiketsu and U.A. decide to work together and form a strong relationship to counter the villainous threat to their students. Known Individuals Gallery Shiketsu students.png|Shiketsu students confront U.A. students. Shiketsu students 2.png|Shiketsu students after the exam. Trivia *Similarly to U.A. High School, its name in kanji is an inversion of a Japanese word for hero, in Shiketsu's case, . *The school forbids relations among its student body. References Site Navigation pl:Liceum Shiketsu fr:Lycée Shiketsu es:Academia Shiketsu Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Hero Schools Category:Musutafu Locations Category:Hero Organizations Category:Lists